five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear
:This page covers the canonical regular Freddy, Withered Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Freddles and their adventure counterparts. It'll also cover fanon interpretations of Freddy. Freddy Fazbear is an animatronic bear created by Fazbear Entertainment. He's the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, (debatably) Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and Five Nights at Freddy's: 2017, an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, one of the playable characters in FNaF World, FNaF World: The Return to Animatronica and FNaF World: Battle World. History TonicHedgefox's interpretation Freddy Fazbear's original debut was within the 1983 Fredbear's Family Diner as a side entertainer with Bonnie and Chica. He also was the main star of his own new location, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, five children were killed in the pizzeria and therefore made the location shut down. Fredbear's Family Diner later shut down as well. Freddy and his friends were locked away in the Parts/Services to later be used for animatronic parts for the brand new toy animatronics. Freddy was replaced by Toy Freddy and therefore Freddy was left to rot in the Parts/Services. He'd become active during the night and move towards the Office for no reason. When that Freddy Fazbear's shut down due to an incident, Freddy and friends were reused in the last location in 1993. Sadly, that location too had to be shut down as the animatronics were leaking blood and mucus and creating odd smells. One night at the dark and damp location, Freddy was lured towards the safe room by a shadowy version of himself, before being dismantled by William Afton. However, this freed the spirit living within Freddy. William Afton died within the safe room inside an old Spring Bonnie costume. Freddy's parts were later used as decoration within Fazbear's Fright. Downtown Freezy's Interpretation Freddy Fazbear was originally pitched in 1959 as a cartoon character, along with five others. The five others were Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were the most popular to the executives and the show, named "Fredbear and Friends," was a smash hit. The show lasted until 1974 when the shows creators, William Afton and Henry, decided to use the money to create a restaurant. By 1980, Fredbear's Family Diner was created. All six of the show's protagonists were in the restaurant, and in 1984, a small "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" was created starring Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. In 1985, however, Freddy's closed due to the animatronic mascots frightening people, along with the controversy in 1983 when Fredbear had a kid shoved into his mouth. Both restaurants were closed, until 1987 when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza reopened with brand new animatronics. Freddy took a backseat, being left as spare parts, until later that year when that location closed. In 1989 the original animatronics were rebuilt, and in 1993 the location closed yet again. Thirty years after 1987, 2017, Fazbear's Fright, a horror attraction based on the urban legends about Freddy's, opened, but was burnt to the ground. Freddy was there, but only as an empty suit and a ghost haunting the security guard's mind. In 2019 Freddy's reopened, as the pizzeria was a huge part of an avid collector's childhood, and gained major success. Everything was going well until pieces of the animatronic endoskeletons went missing. It was unknown at the time, but these were being used by Pink Guy to prove his loyalty to a mysterious group by replacing his leg with bionic prosthetics. Pink Guy eventually came to Freddy's and planted C4, exploding it while other restaurant's animatronics were there for repairs, assuming he had defeated the animatronics. Freddy would not be rebuilt until 2027, when another collector kept him in his closet. He was killed by the haunted robot one week later, and Freddy disappeared until he, along with other animatronics, were placed in a storage facility. They were incinerated soon after. Tina.g.sherwin's Interpretation Freddy Fazbear's first debut was as one of the main mascots of Fredbear and Friends in 1983 alongside Fredbear, Springbonnie, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Months later a children's TV show known as "Fredbear and Friends" based off the establishment with the same name started airing. In October, 1983 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza first opened up. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy from there sister location were the main mascots of the establishment. On November 17, 1983 Fredbear and Friends was forced to shut down after the main mascot Fredbear bit a child's frontal lobe off. Fazbear Ent. tried to keep the show running but it was quickly cancelled only two months later. Eventually Freddy's had to shut down soon after that due to tax evasion. In 1987 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza reopened with newer more advanced versions of Freddy and Co. along with some new mascots as well. The Freddy suit from the previous Freddy's location was stored in the backroom for spare parts. Weeks after the building first opened the place was forced to shut down due to the animatronics broken A.I and aggressive behavior. Years later in 1993 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza reopened one final time. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were repaired and reprogrammed for this location. Sadly after only being open for a year the place was forced to shut down due to the lack of customers and reports of flesh inside of the suits. Thirty years later a small company decided to buy the rights to the animatronics and open up a horror attraction known as "Fazbear Fright". Freddy Fazbear was used as a prop there and couldn't actually turn on or move. One night before the scheduled opening the establishment caught on fire. The owners of the attraction decided to sell the rights to the animatronics to a company known as "Johnson Studios". Three years later in 2026, Johnson Studios opened up Fazbear Funhouse. This establishment Freddy Fazbear along with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, BB, Puppet and a bunch of other new animatronics as the main mascots of the place. In 2030 the place was forced to shut down after various people going missing along and poor hygiene. Seven years later Johnson Studios decided to make another location known as "Freddy Fazbear Funtime" which had seven main mascots: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Dylan, Kate and Kenny. The establishment was open for three years before Dylan killed the janitor there. Decades later Johnson Studios was near bankruptcy. They decided to open a Fazbear themed restaurant called "Fazbear's Party Diner". The building was fairly small and lacked any arcade games due to the low budget. The place was eventually forced to shut down due to them being unable to pay the rent. Appearance Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is a brown bear animatronic with a black tophat, black bowtie, pair of blue eyes, and a microphone. He has lighter patches of orange on his snout, ears, stomach and paws. Freddy has four fingers and three toes, and three black freckles on his snout. Freddy only has one row of blocky white teeth on his jaw. His eyes can turn into a black color with a white pupil sometimes on cameras. Used in: *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's: 2017 Adventure Form Adventure Freddy is a smaller cutesy version of Freddy. He now has upper teeth and two buttons on his chest, which the original Freddy does not. Used in: *FNaF World *FNaF World: The Return to Animatronica *FNaF World: Battle World (Un)Withered Freddy Freddy now has a more blockier appearance, featuring another set of teeth on his head, a lack of freckles, buttons below his bowtie which is now pointier, and a lack of patches on his hands. When withered, Freddy has rips on his arms and gaping holes where his knees should be. Compared to the other withered animatronics, Freddy seems the least withered. Used in: *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Adventure Form Adventure Withered Freddy is a smaller cutesy version of Withered Freddy. He lacks a few of the rips the original Withered Freddy had, and he has his knees in tact. There's a wire hanging from Adventure Withered Freddy's left ear, which could be a nod to Withered Golden Freddy/Phantom Freddy. Used in: *FNaF World *FNaF World: The Return to Animatronica Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy reuses Golden Freddy's appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which features a lack of a left ear, and wires coming out of his right eye. He looks to be burnt, with a green hue. Along with that, Phantom Freddy's right leg appears missing. Used in: *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Adventure Form Adventure Phantom Freddy, despite his original appearance, seems completely intact except from his ear, which still has two wires coming out of it. Used in: *FNaF World *FNaF World: The Return to Animatronica Nightmare Freddy Nightmare Freddy is an incredibly withered and bulky version of Freddy, with darker colors and many exposed endoskeleton parts. He has light parts on his stomach, snout and ears, and he has a black bowtie, black hat with wires coming out of it, and orange eyes. He has five fingers and five toes, unlike the original Freddy. The three Freddles are smaller versions of a less withered Nightmare Freddy with black and white eyes. They have three fingers, two toes and are slightly taller than a plushie. Used in: *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Adventure Form Adventure Nightmare Freddy is a less withered chibi version of Nightmare Freddy. He has two buttons unlike the original and his eyes are lighter than his original counterpart. His teeth are a bright yellow and he only has four fingers and three toes. Freddles appear to be smaller unwithered versions of Nightmare Freddy with the black and white eyes the original had. They have four fingers and three toes. Used in: *FNaF World *FNaF World: The Return to Animatronica Personality Behaviour :Do not include canon games! Trivia Gallery Freddy Fazbear.gif|Fnaf AR: Special Delivery Version Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics